Usuario discusión:Rafael Juarez Vargas
¡Hola, bienvenid@ a Wiki Terraria! Muchas gracias por la edición que as hecho en Tiers. Por favor, si tienes alguna duda, no seas tímido, deja un mensaje en mi discusión para ver si puedo ayudarte con cualquier cosa, o también puedes pasarte por la ayuda para entender un poco mejor nuestra enciclopedia. -- Fuego Fauto (Discusión) 17:07 7 jun 2012 Oye, que tal si mejor te descargas esto: http://intl.garena.com/, casi siempre que estoy en la computadora tengo ese programa (que lo uso de chat, aunque tambien conecta bastantes juegos) y hablamos, el Gameranger ya lo tengo, jeje pero me falta alguien para probarlo ;) Salu2 (El Mejor De Esta Wikia) FF (Fuego Fauto) 00:42 8 jun 2012 (UTC) Nota: Dime como te llamas cuando te registres, y te enviare la peticion. XD las pondre entonses en un par de dia la segunda parte (la ise, pero como no quise continuarlas las escondi, en una de mis mil carpetas :S), y en el gameranger, soy Fuego Fauto (Creo XD) es obio no? XD pero bueno, a sobre el garena, no se si sea pesado porque nunca eh tenido problemas con el :S antes jugaba un juego llamado League of Legends, y siempre con el garena abierto, y jamas tuve problemas al jugar XD aunque eso es por mi, un amigo me dijo que si le pesaba :s aunque el usaba skype y esa cosa me ralentisaba bastante XD una locura verdad? :p Salu2 (El Mejor De Esta Wikia) FF (Fuego Fauto) 22:49 8 jun 2012 (UTC) Adelanto De La Historia: Las cuevas dan miedo cuando no tienes antorchas, pos este chico tiene un valor que fue opacado por su impresion en el nuevo mundo, el sonido cada vez mas serca, y el no podia huir de el, que sera lo que vendra? pronto lo sabran ;) Nota: Como te gustaron, responde las preguntas que teng y te pondre en la historia =) que dises? Grasias amigo, de verdad te agradesco tu subcripcion y te prometo que hare los mejores(eso espero :S) videos que pueda, si quieres algo en especial me puedes dejar un mensaje por aqui(ya que todos los dias si puedo me conecto). Saludos :3 "No creas que la luz significa salvación, algunas veces esa luz te podrá segar, por eso he decidido caminar por el sendero de las sombras para aprender a no solo usar mis ojos, sino también mi espíritu" 23:21 10 jun 2012 (UTC) Lo mas pronto que pueda amigo(maximo 2 dias de espera). "No creas que la luz significa salvación, algunas veces esa luz te podrá segar, por eso he decidido caminar por el sendero de las sombras para aprender a no solo usar mis ojos, sino también mi espíritu" 02:16 15 jun 2012 (UTC) De nada amigo, siempre estare para ayudar, tambien puse la del Ojo de Cthulhu, Armada Goblin y Skeletron si los quieres ver para saber como matarlos de la forma mas segura posible. "No creas que la luz significa salvación, algunas veces esa luz te podrá segar, por eso he decidido caminar por el sendero de las sombras para aprender a no solo usar mis ojos, sino también mi espíritu" 23:04 15 jun 2012 (UTC) Amigo te tengo buenas noticias. MATE A SKELETRON PRIME SOLO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!, estoy tan emocionado :3. Estoy colocandolo como entrada de blog. Feliz dia del padre :D(aunque es mañana XD). "No creas que la luz significa salvación, algunas veces esa luz te podrá segar, por eso he decidido caminar por el sendero de las sombras para aprender a no solo usar mis ojos, sino también mi espíritu" 03:15 17 jun 2012 (UTC) Gabriel Ramires Avalos (discusión) 05:52 8 jul 2012 (UTC) Ola, grasias por los comentarios ke as dejado en mis blog rafael, Me no e continuado con las historias por ke mi compu se a averiado y e tenido ke mandaer a repararla, el poco tiempo que me metia era solo para ir a un cafe internet por lo ke el tiempo no me alcansava para escribir bien un blog pero me alegra informarte ke proximamente los reanudare ;), aunke tambien me alegro de ke cuando inisie en este wiki nadie tenia un blog, nadie contaba historias, nadie se expresava, pero creo yo ke mis historias an szervido de punto de partida e inspirasion para aser sus obras de arte a muchas personas, eso me alegra y me motivo a seguir asiendo los blog. De nuevo mil grasias por los comentarios ke as puesto eso me motiva aun mas a aser blogs de terraria,Talves ya no sean tan buenos como antes pero tratare de aser lo mejor ke pueda para igualar a superar su calidad. Me despido de ti rafael y ojala tu tambien agas tus blogs :) Gabriel Ramires Avalos (discusión) 05:52 8 jul 2012 (UTC) Gabriel Ramires Avalos (discusión) 16:29 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Ola rafael lla estoy viendo t u historia ke te esta kedando muy vien y ter keria deseir si no saves jugar multiplayer con hamachi para ke me enseñes por ke (Fuego faunto me trato de enseñar pero no aprendi e.e) y aprovevhamos para jugar juntos un rato :D Gabriel Ramires Avalos (discusión) 16:29 10 jul 2012 (UTC) Ola en game ranger me llamo wbtv y mi real naem le puse gabriel Gabriel Ramires Avalos (discusión) 20:42 10 jul 2012 (UTC) cual es u nick name ? para agregarteGabriel Ramires Avalos (discusión) 21:48 10 jul 2012 (UTC) El mio es wbtv ya te agregue conectate :DGabriel Ramires Avalos (discusión) 02:18 11 jul 2012 (UTC)